A Dark Storm on Yami Island
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: <html><head></head>After getting ship wrecked on a mysterious deserted island, Taro and friend find themselves in a dire situation, where a mysterious entity that inhabits the island is after Arashiko, which this story is mostly about.</html>


**A Dark Storm on Yami Island chapter 01: Vacation! Location! Stranded?**

BW: Hello, and welcome to a Dark Storm! Please enjoy chapter 01! Once again, this is mainly about Arashiko's encounter with an interesting stocker. This also introduces a few original characters that help with the plot.

**(I own nothing from MM!, but the OC's are owned by me.)**

* * *

><p>A nice summer day, on a warm beach, a beautiful and well endowed purple haired girl, who wears a red bikini, is watch masochist boy was joyfully being tortured by a blonde haired flat chested girl, who wears a white one piece swimsuit, with a small sunflower design on the chest, but since she's as flat as board, ther ereally isn't a need to notice.<p>

"Huh? Who are you calling flat chested!"

"Isurugi-senpai, who are you talking to?" Taro asks Mio, briefly returning to his sense.

"Shut up!" Mio shouts and kicks Taro so far in the air, much to his enjoyment.

"AAAHAHAHA! I love the beach! It feels good to see the sun!" Taro howls.

"Taro..." Arashiko uttered under her breath.

Soon he begins to descend from the air to the ground and landed on somebody's back, by accident.

"Ouch…" Taro groans, "Sorry about that, are you okay?" Taro asked, only to get kicked again by a young man with brown hair, and red eyes. He wore a blue sweat jacket with the watching sweat pants, white shirt, and straw sandals. He had a yellow bandana tied around his head. This is Hiro Tateishi, an upper classman, and classmate of Mio.

Taro, obliviously didn't like the feeling of being abused by a man, even if he is a classmate of his senpai.

"Of course not you masochist bastard!" Hiro yells as he kicks Taro.

"That feels gross!" Taro howled, feeling actual pain, and not pleasure. Taro lands on his face first, and let's his body plop on the sand a moment later.

"I don't care if you feel good or gross." Hiro said, walking up to Taro, squats down and picks him up by the hood of his jacket, "Why aren't you helping me out here? If you got time to play doctor with Dominatrix of the Year, then help me get our- GRRH!" Hiro was cut short by Mio, after harshly placing her foot on his back.

"What do you think you're doing, playing around my pig?" Mio asks, irritably.

"Y-yes, I am, Mio-sama's pig!" Taro said, with a pleasurably grin.

"Cramming torture up a masochist's ass, so far up, he's insane with pure pleasure… have you no shame woman?" Hiro asks Mio.

"What? Are you jealous?" Mio asks Hiro, with a smirk.

"If I wanted to join in on your horseplay, I'd stop calling you flat chested." Hiro replies, while using his pinky finger to lightly dig into his ear loaf, arousing Mio's ire, and then moments later, she begins brutally pounding Hiro in the face.

"That seems similar to how she treats me, but it must be far worse for Takeishi-senpai." Taro thought.

Meanwhile, Arashiko looked towards Taro, and sees a opportunity to talk to him for a bit, "Alright!" Arashiko said to herself.

She walks over to Taro, "Hey, Taro." said Arashiko. Taro turned to Arashiko.

"If you guys need help, then maybe I could, you know…" Arashiko said, fidgeting a little bit.

"Don't even think about it, Arashiko!" shouted Yumi, as she tackled Arashiko from behind, "Leave all that heavy duty lifting to the boys, and come play with me!" Yumi said, as she began groping Arashiko's breasts.

"Ah! Yumi! Don't!" Arashiko cried. Michiru-senpai starts taking pictures with her camera, as usual. Taro and Hiro watch as the show continued. Taro blushes, and Hiro gets a nosebleed, as he watches Arashiko's breasts being fondled.

"Wow… I have to admit, I'm not having fun hanging around here with these guys, but I think I'm starting to like Yuuno more than a certain bitch whose stomping on me, right now." said Hiro, laying on his stomach, until Mio stomped her foot on his head.

"Who's this "bitch" you speak of!" Mio asks, ire aroused, and then turns her attention to Taro, leapt up and double foot pressed his back, "And what do you think you're looking at?" Mio asks Taro as she performs this action. Taro makes a pleasurable face.

"T-Taro…" Arashiko mumbled.

"Geez, Arashiko, give it a rest~!" Yumi said, and starts to reach down Arashiko's body.

"No! Not there!" Arashiko begs. Yumi giggles.

"Yumi, stop that." said Tatsukichi. He was carrying a load of supplies.

"Ehh? Tatsukichi, you too?" Yumi asked.

"Sorry Yumi, but just playing around like this isn't going to get us off this island. We don't even know where this place is. Better to gather what we can, and start building a game plan." Tatsukichi said.

"I get that much, but why do we have to help them out, when it's their ship?" Yumi asked.

"Our ship?" Hiro asked, quickly rising from the sand, "OUR SHIP?" Hiro shouts, and dashed over to Yumi and Arashiko, with an angry expression on his face.

"What's your problem?" Yumi asked.

"My problem is that half our ship is at the bottom of the freaking ocean by now! All because somebody decided it would be a good idea to play twister with her pet "piglet" over there, and get us ship wrecked on this god forsaken island!" Hiro yelled, pointing at Mio and Taro.

"You don't have to put that way…" Taro mumbled, until Mio stomped on his head.

"Are you blaming all this on me?" Mio asked Hiro.

"Of course I am! Actually I'm blaming all you weirdos!" Hiro yells at Mio, and then got kicked in the back by Yumi.

"We got already! Just back off! Your scaring Arashiko!" Yumi yelled at Hiro.

"M-men are so scary…" Arashiko mumbled, with a frightened expression. Her entire body was shaking.

"It's not like I'm gonna touch her, or anything, god..." Hiro thought.

"You are such a madman, you know that?" Mio asked.

"And what about you? Don't you even have a lick of remorse after what you put us through, you psycho bitch?" Hiro asks in response.

"What did you say? No you're in for it!" Mio yelled and began beating Hiro up again. He even saw it coming. Everyone watched, with slightly frightened looks on their faces.

"Now that I think about, why was the ship made of wood?" Tatsukichi asked.

"The captain likes wooden ships more than a yacht or ferry. Old fashioned, but much more adventure-like, he says." Hiro said, with his face stuck in the sand, after his brutal beat down from Mio.

He pulls his head of the sand a moment later, "Now that I think about it, where is that useless club president/captain anyway?" Hiro asked, feeling more irritable, since his captain, who in term is the president of the boat club at school, was nowhere to be seen. And speak of the devil, the captain walks out of the bushes.

He is a tall young man and was well built, with black shoulder length hair. He has eyes like a cat, and are yellow. He wore a white tank top and a pair of blue shorts, and sandals.

"Hey, everybody! What's up?" called the captain, only to get kicked in the face by Hiro, who is the vice president of the Boat Club.

"You know very well "what's up", you bastard!" Hiro yells, sending his captain flying into a tree with his kick.

"H-hey, Hiro. Getting touchy already?" the captain asks, standing up after falling off a moment later.

"Shut up! Just where the hell have you been?" Hiro asked his captain.

A second later, another tall young man stepped out of the bushes. He also had black hair, but his bangs cover his eyes. He wore a yellow jacket, and a pair of shorts as well. He is another member of Boat Club. He seemed to be a silent young man.

"Sakuto?" Hiro asked.

"Aniki and I went searching for some food and supplies, but we found a hot spring, just below the mountain." said Sakuto, point to the direction they just came.

"Why'd you say that out loud?" Hiro asked, and then was strampled on by Yumi.

"A hot srping?" she asked excited, "Where? Where?"

"Just go the way we came, and all you find it." said Sakuto.

"Thank you!" Yumi said to Sakuto, and ran back to Arashiko and Mio, and began pulling them towards the bushes, "Arashiko! Mio-san! Let's go! I wanna dip in the hot spring!"

"Hey! Wait!" Mio shouts, refusing to get pulled.

"Stop, Yumi!" Arashiko pleads.

"It's fine, I'm sure the boys won't mind." said Yumi, and started pushing them, "And I'm sure they went have the balls to peep on us, right?" Yumi glared at some of the boys, but Tatsukichi.

"Tatsukichi, you can peep on me anytime~!" Yumi said to Tastukichi.

"I'm not entirely looking forward to that." said Tatsukichi, blushing a little. With that settled, the girls went off to the hot srpings.

"You're a lucky little bastard to have a girl say that to you!" said th captain, rapping his arm around Tatsukichi, who didn't feel the least bit lucky.

"I can't believe this..." groaned Hiro.

"Aw, c'mon Hiro! Just let 'em play for a while." said captain.

"They've been playing the whole freakin' day!" Hiro yelled.

"But, now, it seems a lot quieter." said a male's voice. The group of boys turned to another member of the Boat Club. He is a second year. He wasn't as tall, but he was slender young man. He had light brown hair, and blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of oval glasses. He was sitting on a piece of reckage, holding a map, a campus, and a telescope.

"With all the distractions and loud noises gone, we can finally get our bearings, and gather information soundly." said the member with glasses.

"Nice, Koaru! You'll make a great navigator, yet!" said the captain, giving their navigator, Koaru a thumbs up.

"Well, at least someone knows what they're doing and is doing some work around here." Hiro thought.

"Enough lollygagging, let's get as much done as we can." Koaru orders.

"That's right boys. Sabuto, you and I will continue find food." the Captain began giving orders, "Hiro, Sado-kun, Hayama-kun, you guys can keep finding our supplies and wahtnot."

"What do think we've been doing since we got here?" Hrio yells at his captain.

Taro sighed to himself, "_Sigh~!_ How did it turn out like this?" he wonders.

"Who knows." said Tatsukichi.

Suddenly, a sreen rolls down.

"Allow me to explain. Try to follow along. That especially means the readers." said Koaru, with his glasses shinning.

A slide of a summer heat town appears on the screen, "Summer vacation had finally came." said Koaru, "And everyone was enjoying themselves, except one person in particular, which Mio Isurugi-san."

A slide of Mio, looking out the window appears, "She has been tryign to come up with ways to have fun, and to help cure Sado-kun's masochistic nature. That's when she had a brainstorm."

Next was a picture of Mio talking to Hiro and the captain, "She went to talk to her classmate, Hiro Takeishi, and his club president about a vacation on the high seas. She knew they were building a big boat, and said she wanted to use it."

In the next slide, Hiro starts to yell at Mio, and then the captain pushes Hiro out of the way, giving Mio a thumbs up, "However, Hiro-kun refused, saying the ship wasn't ready just yet, but the captain said otherwise, much to Hiro dismay."

The next slide, the club members, and most of their friends packed their gear, boarded the ship, and sailed off, "With that settle, everyone packed up their supplies and head out ot sea."

Next slide, inside the ship, Mio starts turtoring Taro, "For reasons almost unknown, Mio finds the time to start her daily routine of abusing Sado-kun."

A slide of the ship appeared, "This was a terrible move, as it would turn out, the ship itself was just a prototype, and the members of the Boat Club weren't finished with it yet."

The next few slides show a human sized hole in the side of the ship, the ship splitting apart, everyone getting above deck as quickly as they could, going some far as to climb up the main mass, however it proved useless, and the everything sank, "Disaster stroke, and everything went done the drain." Koaru finished explaining.

Both Hiro and Taro stare at the screen, with sweatdrops behind their heads.

"Any questions?" Koaru asked.

"How did you pull up that screen?" Hiro asked.

"How did you get most of those pictures?" Taro asked.

"Why don't you ask Michiru-sensei?" Koaru asks.

Michiru took pictures of some trees with he camera. She turns around and says, "Yeah, I took a few pictures. And even some impossible pictures."

"And there you have it. Anymore questions you wanna ask?" Koaru asked.

"No. We're done." said Hiro and Taro.

"Good. Now, back to work." Koaru ordered.

Meanwhile, the three girls make their way to the mysterious hot spring Sakuto talked about.

"Hot srping~! Hot spring~! We're going to bathe in a hot srping~~!" Yumi happily sang to herself as she marched forward.

"What's got her in such a good mood?" Mio asked as she and Arashiko walk behind Yumi.

"Yumi really likes hot springs." said Arashiko. She looks back towards the beach, "But, are you sure we should leave the boys to do the work by themselves?" Arashiko asked, looking worried, "It feels like we've been nothing but trouble for them since we got here."

"Look, if your that worried, then maybe after we're done with the hot springs, we'll go back and help out-WAHH!" Mio was cut off when Yumi suddenly tackles Mio from behind.

"Mio-san, Arashiko, what're you two doing standing around here talking about? Let's go before the srpings dry up!" said Yumi, and began dragging Mio away with her.

"Y-you maniac! Let go! Let me go!" Mio cried.

"Geez, Yumi." Arashiko began to chuckle, but she heard a strange noise coming from the bushes behind her. She looked back, to find nothing there.

"Arashiko!" Yumi called out to her. Arashiko rests it aside, and went with Yumi and Mio, unknowingly being followed, by someone or something in the shadows.

* * *

><p>BW: Chapter 01, is done! However, now that we know about how are heroes and heroines ended up on the desert island, what dark things lurk on the island?<p>

Michiru: That's left to your imagination, isn't it? By the way, from my understanding, it would seem Arashiko is favorite character out of the main cast.

BW: I like some girls with short hair.

Michiru: More like big breasts.

BW: Hey!

Michiru: Want me to tell you her bust size?

BW: Sure! Let's hear it! (Michiru whispers into BW's ear. Suddenly, he gets a huge nosebleed)

Hiro: Hey, what about us?

BW: Oh yeah. I made the OC's for this story to help make the plot more exciting. I've been thinking that Taro needed a foil to his character, and so Hiro was created.

Hiro: Gee, thanks Dad.

BW: Now, wait for the next chapter! See ya!


End file.
